Grenzenlose Liebe
by CharmedHope
Summary: Harry PotterxSirius Blacks TOCHTER
1. Chapter 1

Wenn das Schicksal dich zusammen führt…

„Ich bin Catherine Black."

Bildwechsel zu Harry der ausgestreckt auf einer grünen Wiese liegt.

Von hinten kommt Catherine und setzt sich neben ihn.

Langsam verdunkelt sich das Bild.

„Du weißt nie wie lange du noch zu leben hast. Deshalb sollte man das Leben genießen…"

Und du lernst was es heißt zu lieben….

Eine Hand schließt sich um einen schmalen Unterarm.

Cathy und Harry stehen in einem leeren Klassenraum.

Harry, der sich langsam zu ihr hinunterbeugt und sie küsst.

Aber mit Liebe….

„Bleib bei mir."

Catherine und Harry in der schneebedeckten Umgebung von Hogsmeade.

Lachend zieht Cathy sich aus einem Kuss zurück, als eine kleine Schneelawine auf Harrys Kopf fällt.

Kommt auch Schmerz….

Harry steht in einem Flur und küsst Cho Chang.

Catherine die sich mit Tränen an den Augen an eine kalte Wand drückt und an ihr hinunter rutscht.

Und wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest…

Lachend gehen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cathy, mit Büchern bepackt durch die Gänge.

Und alles perfekt scheint…

Harry legt Cathy seinen Schal um.

Catherine steht in einem Ballkleid in einem Wintergarten und umarmt Harry.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Kommt Dunkelheit.

Eine schnelle Bildabfolge und spannende Musik setzt ein.

Cathy die blutend an einen steinernen Torbogen gefesselt ist.

Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab gegen jemanden Richtet.

Das Todesserzeichen, dass über dem Ministerium erscheint.

Eine zischende Stimme.

„Will er sie um mich zu töten?"

Harry, der sich vor Cathy stellt, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden kniet.

Jemand spricht den Todesfluch aus.

Hogwards wird eingeblendet, auf dem ein regelrechtes Schlachtfeld tobt.

Cathy die gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere schlägt.

Harry der von mehreren Todessern umzingelt wird.

Harry, der aus mehreren Wunden blutend im Schlamm kniet und immer wieder von einem Fluch getroffen wird.

Cathy hockt weinend hinter einer steinernen Brüstung, während ihre Finger sich so stark in die Mauer krallen, dass sie bluten.

Grünes Licht und mit einem Letzten Trommelschlag endet alles und alles wird schwarz.

Und was zurückbleibt…

Cathy liegt weinend auf ihrem Bett.

Ist Schmerz…

Ruinen werden eingeblendet.

Das schreien eines Babys ist zu hören.

Cathy die in eine zerstörte Kirche klettert.

Eine Frau sitzt mit ihrem toten Baby auf dem Boden und summt traurig vor sich hin.

Zaghaft legt Cathy ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Und Rache…

Catherine völlig in schwarz gekleidet, die einen Todesfluch gegen einen Todesser ausspricht.

Aber die Hoffnung…

„Ich werde ihn immer lieben."

Stirbt zuletzt…

Cathy, die Harry umarmt.

Doch kann das alleine reichen…

Cathy die das Todesserzeichen auf ihrem Arm trägt.

„Vergiss mich"

Um die Dunkelheit…

Cathy, die mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Zauberstab auf Harry richtet.

Zu besiegen?

„Ich geb dich nicht her."

Der Bildschirm wird presents:

Grenzenlose Liebe

by Mercedes Fränzel

starts Oktober.24.2004


	2. Chapter 2

daisy-goes-shopping: danke für dein liebes Kommi ich hoffe du liest die ff weiter und schreibst mir wieder eines und ja mein Name ist wirklich Mercedes. Ich weiß ziemlich ungewöhnlich

C.M.Black: wenn ich Hilfe brauch, wende ich mich gerne an dich lustig, dass du auch eine ff mit Siris Tochter schreiben wolltest und dass du sie auch Cathy nennen wolltest so wie ich und bei meinen nick ist es dasselbe lach auch welchem teil von Wien kommst du? Ich wohne nämlich auch da

_**Black**_

Harry strich einen weiteren Tag in seinem selbst gebastelten Kalender durch.

Egal wo; Sirius Tod konnte er nicht vergessen. Die Tage im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 schleppten sich nur so dahin und auch die Aussicht wieder bald nach Hogwards zurück zu kehren konnte ihn nicht aufheitern.

Genervt versuchte er das Gejammer seines Cousins Dudley Dursley aus zu blenden und ließ sich rücklings auf sein recht mitgenommenes Bett, wenn man es so nennen konnte, fallen.

Harry Potter lebte bei seinen noch einzigen lebenden Verwandten den Dursleys, doch er war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Er war der-Junge-der-lebt und bisher der Einzige, der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Nur die Blitzförmige Narbe auf seine Stirn, eine ständige Erinnerung an den schrecklichsten Zauberer, den es je gegeben hatte, war zurückgeblieben. Voldemord hatte seine Eltern, Lily und James Potter auf dem Gewissen. Seit jeher befand sich auch die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr an die Beiden erinnern, da sie gestorben waren, als er erst ein Jahr alt gewesen war, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn sehr geliebt hatten.

Hier in der Muggelwelt, der nichtmagischen Welt, jedoch war er nur der straftätige Neffe von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, die alles Magische, oder wie sie es nannten, abnormale verabscheuten.

Doch Harry hatte sich in den Jahren, die er in Hogwards verbracht hatte verändert. Er war nicht mehr der kleine schlaksige Junge, der sich von seinem dicken Cousin und seiner Gang verprügeln ließ.

Inzwischen war er 16, 1.80 groß und hatte an Muskeln zugelegt. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare waren noch immer so verstrubbelt und unbändig wie früher und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn kennzeichnete ihn, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen hinter seiner Brille hervorleuchteten.

Harry hörte lautes Klirren und stöhnte auf. Er schlich sich lieber aus dem Haus, bevor er den Schaden auch noch aufkehren musste. Leise und so unauffällig wie nur möglich flüchtete er aus dem Haus der Dursleys und schleppte sich durch die Straßen des Ligusterwegs, bis hin zu dem kleinen, durch die Hitze ausgedorrtem, Spielplatz, wo er sich auf eine Schaukel niederließ.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort saß und einfach nur auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, als die Sonne, die erbarmungslos auf ihn herab schien, ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Ein leises Rascheln hinter ihm gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit und sorgte dafür, dass er sich umdrehte.

Zwischen den verdorrten Büschen saß ein großer schneeweißer Hund, der den Kopf leicht schief gelegt hatte und dessen eisblaue Augen ihn fixierten und zu fesseln schienen. Langsam, fast unsicher, tapste der Hund auf ihn zu, wobei er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Plötzlich stellten sich seine Ohren auf und er hastete zurück in das Gebüsch. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da kannte Harry auch schon den Grund dafür. Dudley und seine bescheuerten Kumpanen bogen um die Ecke.

„Verschwinde Dudley.", knurrte er, als sein, immer fetter werdender Cousin, sich vor ihm aufbaute.

Ein Knurren ertönte hinter ihm und der weiße Hund kam erneut zum Vorschein. Zähnefletschend sah er Dudley an und stürzte sich bellend auf ihn, um ihm in den Hintern zu beißen. Schreiend lief die kleine Gruppe, gefolgt von dem Hund davon.

Als sie aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, stieß er sich von der Schaukel ab und trottete zurück zum Haus der Dursleys, vorbei an den perfekten, kleinen Vorgärten.

Normalerweise hätte Harry versucht irgendwelche Informationen über die Zauberwelt und Voldemord zu bekommen, doch irgendwie war ihm das im Moment vollkommen egal. Sirius, der wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war, war tot. Und er hatte ihn nichteinmal rächen können.

Wütend kickte er einen Stein aus dem Weg. Was brachte es ihm der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein, wenn er nichtmahl die, die er liebte beschützen konnte.

Im Ligusterweg angekommen, ließ er sich missmutig auf seinem Bett nieder.

Morgen würden die Weasleys ihn hier abholen, um seine Sachen für das 6. Schuljahr in Hogwards zu besorgen und danach würde er die letzten Tage bis zur Abfahrt des Hogwardsexpress im Fuchsbau verbringen.

„Harry, es ist so schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen!", begrüßte Hermine ihn überschwänglich und Harry lächelte sie halbherzig an. „Ich muss noch kurz in Fred und Georges Laden, wir treffen uns dort in einer halben Stunde.", verabschiedete sich Mrs Weasley eilig und wuselte davon. „OH! Ich muss ja auch weg. Bis später!", sagte Ginny plötzlich und lief Richtung Dean Thomas, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. „H-hey! Ginny, bleib sofort stehen!", bellte Ron seiner kleinen Schwester hinterher.

Etwas desinteressiert ließ Harry den Blick über die vielen Geschäfte der Winkelgasse schweifen und blieb bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, hängen, aus der gerade ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen herauskam. Sie trug einige Tüten im Arm und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einigen Kindern aus, die an ihr vorbeiflitzten. Der Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie strich ihre dunklen Haare hinter ihr linkes Ohr, bevor sie weiterging und die Tür zu einem weiteren Laden öffnete.

„Hey, Harry!", rief Ron und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder Ron und Hermine zuwand…

Der Hogwardsexpress stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus und die Schüler verabschiedeten sich winkend von ihren Eltern.

Missmutig sah Harry aus dem Fenster. Letztes Jahr hatte Sirius ihn in seiner Animagusform hierher begleitet. Und werweiß…hätte er es nicht getan, dann würde er jetzt vielleicht noch leben, dachte Harry betrübt.

Für ihn war alles in Hogwards nur noch eintönig.

Sie stiegen in die, scheinbar Pferdelosen Kutschen, fuhren hoch zum Schloss und die Auswahlzeremonie begann. Eben alles wie immer.

„Gryffindor!", brüllte der sprechende Hut und ein blondes Mädchen hüpfte strahlend von dem Holzstuhl, um unter Applaus zu ihrem Haustisch zu laufen, wo sie herzlich begrüßt wurde.

Wie jedes Jahr erhob sich Dumbeldore, um seine Rede zu halten. „Bevor das Festessen beginnt, muss ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass…"

Ja, ja, ja. Das kannte er aller schon. Der verbotene Wald ist verboten, bla, bla. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, möchte ich noch etwas verkünden. Es freut mich eine weitere neue Schülerin begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie ist zwar Engländerin, ging bisher jedoch nach Drumstang und wird von nun an in Hogwards zur Schule gehen und hier ihr sechstes Jahr beginnen-Ich bitte um Ruhe-", unterbrach der Schulleiter das entstanden Gemurmel, ehe er fortfuhr. „Catherine Prudence Black, bitte!", rief er und McGonagall führte ein hübsches Mädchen in die Große Halle, dass Harry sehr bekannt vorkam. Er hatte sie bereits einige Tage zuvor in der Winkelgasse gesehen, als sie gerade aus Gringotts kam.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das aufgeregte Getuschel und Geflüster.

„Hast du das gehört Harry! BLACK! Sie ist mit Sirius verwandt!", zischte Ron ihm aufgeregt zu.

„Das ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall Ron. Sirius hat mir gesagt, dass er der Einzige, noch lebende Black war. Wieso hätte er mich anlügen sollen? Und sie war doch auch gar nicht auf seinem Stammbaum."

„Aber Harry! Der Name Black ist in der Zaubererwelt einmalig!", mischte Hermine sich ein, verstummte jedoch, als McGonagall dem Mädchen den Hut aufsetzte.

Alles verstummte und auch der Sprechende Hut blieb lange stumm.

„…Gryffindor!", rief er schließlich, laut und deutlich und nicht nur Applaus, sondern auch erneutes Gemurmel brach aus.

Das Mädchen erhob sich von dem hölzernen Hocker und ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu, wo sie sich Harry gegenüber setzte, der sie überrascht ansah, jedoch die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sie näher zu mustern.

Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr seidig über die Schultern und ihre dunklen Augen schienen ihn zu fesseln.

Sie wand den Blick von ihm ab und sah auf ein Blatt Pergament, dass sie aus ihrem Umhang gezogen hatte. Für einen Moment schlich sich ein bedrückter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, ehe sie aufsah und ihm direkt in die grünen Augen blickte. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich schwungvoll erhob und zu ein paar Mädchen ging, die sie zu sich winkten.

Verwundert sah Harry ihr hinterher, bevor er sich seinem Essen zuwand.

„Hallo, ich bin Lorelei Campton, aber sag ruhig Lory und das ist Emely Griyffin. Du bist mit uns in einem Schlafsaal.", stellte eines der beiden Mädchen sich vor.

„Du kommst also aus Drumstang? Wieso hast du dann nach Hogwards gewechselt? Und wieso warst du überhaupt dort, wenn du doch Engländerin bist?", fragte Emely, das rothaarige Mädchen, sie.

„Meine Familie wollte, dass ich dort zur Schule gehe und ich bin hier, weil ich etwas erledigen muss, worum mich jemand gebeten hat.", antwortete sie außerordentlich ruhig und begann zu essen.

Lory blinzelte sie an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Das da drüben ist Harry Potter. Wusstest du das?", fragte sie, offenbar stolz darüber, dass er im selben Haus war wie sie.

„Hab ich gehört.", lächelte Cathy leicht grinsend. „Könntet ihr mir später vielleicht alles zeigen? Ich muss mich noch für die Kurse eintragen."

Emely begann breit zu lächeln. „Nimm lieber nicht Zaubertränke. Der Lehrer, Professor Snape, ist schrecklich."

„Snape? Severus Snape unterrichtet hier?", fragte Catherine leicht schockiert und sah betont langsam zum Lehrertisch.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schien sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu haben und schenkte ihr ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Leider. Und bestimmt nicht freiwillig.", murmelte sie und sah und von ihrem neuen Lehrer weg.

…„Und da geht es rauf zum Nordturm.", erklärte Emely. „Hast du dich eigentlich schon für Kurse entschieden?"

„Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen…", zählte Cathy auf, während sie durch die steinernen Gänge gingen….

„Ah! Wen haben wir denn da? Das goldene Trio!", höhnte Draco Malfoys Stimme.

„Was willst du Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine gereizt.

„Du redest, wenn du gefragt wirst Schlammblut!", zischte er und amüsierte sich an dem Anblick, wie Potter das Wiesel davon abhielt sich auf ihn zu stürzen. „Zu schade, dass der möchtegern Massenmörder nicht mehr miterleben kann, wie du stirbst, Potter."

Wut und Hass loderte in Harry auf und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Grinsend drüber, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, tat Draco es ihm gleich und richtete seinen Stab auf Harry, doch ehe irgendeiner der Beiden einen Fluch hätte loslassen können, hallten hinter Harry eilige Schritte wider.

KLATSCH

Stille herrschte und alle Anwesenden starrten auf Catherine, die Malfoy gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

What's on the Pergament?

Stille herrschte und alle Anwesenden starrten auf Cathy, die dem Malfoy Erben gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Niemand sagte etwas oder wagte es sich zu bewegen, bis erneut Schritte ertönten und Lory und Emely außer atemlos neben Ron zu stehen kamen. Es brauchte nicht lange bis sie verstanden was ihre neue Freundin gewagt hatte, denn eines war sicher: das würde er bestimmt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Crabbe und Goyle fingen sich wieder und schritten bereits bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Lasst sie!", befahl Malfoy und sah sie ärgerlich an. „WAS soll das Cat? Wieso schütz du Potter! Du stehst auf der falschen Seite!", raunzte er.

„Das tu ich nicht! Ich mache was mir passt und ich will, dass du ihn und seine Freunde in Ruhe lässt!"

Die Umstehen verfolgten das Gespräch stillschweigend und irritiert. Mehrere Schüler blieben sogar stehen - Was hatte schließlich eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zu schaffen?

„Sag mal weißt du was du da tust? Du bist eine Black! Du solltest nicht auf Potters Seite stehen! Du solltest nicht mal in Gryffindor sein!", wies er sie energisch zurecht. „Weißt du was passiert wenn sie davon erfahren!"

„Ist doch nicht dein Problem!", blaffte sie trotzig.

„Das ist eine Schande! Der Einzige aus deiner Familie, der je in Gryffindor war, war dieser nutzlose-"

„Wag es ja nicht!", fauchte sie.

„Schon gut. Was zum Teufel hast du davon Potter zu schützen?", fragte er mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Harry.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Und ob! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein!"

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Wenn du keinen Ärger mit mir willst, dann lässt du ihn in Ruhe! Er hat schon genug Probleme auch ohne deine Sticheleien. Aus dem Weg Speckschwarte!", fuhr sie Goyle gereizt an, der schon fast schreckhaft beiseite sprang.

Ihre Schritte verhallten in den Gängen und Stille trat ein, bis Ron in Gelächter ausbrach. „Merlin, ich fass es nicht! Da zeigt sich wieder was für ein feiges Fredchen du bist Malfoy!", lachte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Halt die Klappe, Wiesel!"

„Ähm….woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Lory vorsichtig.

Einen Moment sah Draco sie abschätzend an, bevor sein Blick zu Harry wanderte und er sie hämisch angrinste. „Sie ist meine kleine Cousine." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand, gefolgt von seinen Gorillas, in den kühlen Gängen.

„Na toll! Ich wette die hat sich in Gryffindor eingeschleust, um uns aus zu spionieren.", maulte Ron.

„Hey, sie hat euch gerade geholfen! Wie kann man nur so undankbar sein!", zeterte Emely und verschränkte die Arme.

„Harry hätte das auch allein geschafft!"

„Kann sein, aber sie hat euch eine Strafe wegen Duellierens in den Gängen erspart. Nur weil sie mit Malfoy verwandt ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie automatisch so ist wie er."

„Also…da hat sie recht.", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ihr wisst was ich von Malfoy halte, aber sie ist doch auch mit Sirius verwandt. Und sie hat uns geholfen. Wir kennen sie ja noch nicht einmal." Während sie das sagte fixierte sie Ron und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Das alles erinnerte sie an ihn erstes Jahr in Hogwards und als er sie als arrogante, besserwisserische Streberin gesehen hatte.

„Bist du jetzt auch gegen mich!"

„Ich bin nicht gegen dich! Du solltest Andere nur nicht so schnell verurteilen, so wie du es zum Beispiel mit mir gemacht hast!"

„Leute ruhig Blut.", versuchte Harry die Beiden zu beruhigen, doch Hermine schnaufte bereits wütend und rauschte davon.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden sie Cathy in einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin vor. Sie las dasselbe Stück Pergament, das sie bereits in der Großen Halle gelesen hatte. Als sie die Schritte hinter sich hörte ließ sie das Pergament schnell wieder in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

„Was ließt du da die ganze Zeit?", fragte Harry und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Nichts.", entgegnete sie leise und starrte ins Feuer.

„Deine….Familie gehört zu Schwarzmagiern? Stimmt das?", fragte Lory vorsichtig und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Hat Draco dir das erzählt?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick vom Feuer ab zu wenden.

„Nicht…wirklich….er hat gesagt du seist seine Cousine und aus dem Gespräch hat man da irgendwie was rausgehört…"

„So…", murmelte Cathy gedankenverloren. „Ja, stimmt. Weißt du das nicht? Die Blacks waren bekannte Schwarzmagier."

„Ich bin Muggelgeborene. Bist du auch…?"

„Nein! Ich bin keine Schwarzmagierin und ich bin auch keine Anhängerin Voldemorts!", erklärte sie fest und stand auf. „Ich geh schlafen."

Die Gryffindors sahen ihr hinterher, wie sie auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsählen verschwand.

„Also…irgendwie ist sie doch etwas seltsam.", murmelte Ron.

„Ich glaube sie will nur nicht darüber reden.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Hast du gelauscht?"

Eingeschnappt sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Ich lausche nicht! Ich hab euch nur zugehört! Es gibt ja jetzt schon ganz wilde Gerüchte über sie. Ein paar sagen sie ist Malfoys Verlobte, seine verlorene Schwester und so ein Zeug. Manche sagen sogar sie ist seine Tochter."

„Wie soll denn das gehen?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern und ließ den Blick über die kleine Gruppe wandern. „Wo ist denn Hermine?"

„Zickt rum."

„Du hast sie wieder provoziert.", stellte die Weasley fest und versuchte die wütenden Widerworte ihre Bruders zu ignorieren….

Es war bereits stockdunkel, bestimmt weit über Mitternacht und der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wurde nur von dem kleinen Feuer des Kamins erleuchtet. Cathy saß mit angewinkelten Beinen vor dem prasselnden Feuer und war wieder in ihr Pergament vertieft. Sie schreckte etwas hoch, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte und bemerkte Harry, der etwas entfernt hinter ihr stand.

Stillschweigend sah er auf das Mädchen vor sich. Über ihrem Pyjama trug sie einen Morgenmantel und ihre Haare glänzten silbrig im Mondschein, der durch das Fenster fiel. Das Feuer warf leicht Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und ließ sie nur noch undurchschaubarer wirken.

„Wieso bist du noch wach? Es ist spät.", fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und sah nun zu ihm auf, doch Harry grinste sie lediglich an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Hab hier unten was gehört und.", log er und versteckte die Karte der Rumtreiber hinter seinem Rücken.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon okay. Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Sie nickte und er ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben sie auf den Boden sinken. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Draco ist oft so. Das liegt ihm wohl im Blut. Aber im Grunde ist er nett. Er kann wirklich nett sein, nur kannst du dir das wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, weil du ihn nur so kennst. Er kann nichts dafür. Das sind die Werte die ihm von klein auf eingetrichtert wurden."

Harry stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Ich kenne jemanden bei dem das genauso war, aber er hat sich gegen den Einfluss seiner Familie gewehrt….Hast du uns deshalb geholfen? Damit er keinen Ärger bekommt?"

Cathy lachte leise auf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er….was er gesagt hat. Schlammblut und….Möchtegernmassenmörder…Und außerdem hast du doch ohnehin genug Probleme, oder?"

„Woher wusstest du wer ich bin?"

„Wusste ich nicht."

„Doch. Ich hab doch gemerkt wie du mich angesehen hast beim Festessen. Es war als wolltest du irgendetwas sagen. Du hast gewusst wer ich bin. Und nicht weil du die Narbe gesehen hast. Du hast auch nicht gestarrt wie die andere, die mich das erste Mal sehen."

„…Hier." Sie streckte ihm das Pergament entgegen, das sie ständig las, ehe sie wieder ins Feuer sah. „Lies.", erwiderte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.

_Hallo meine Kleine_

_Das ist der vorerst letzte Brief, den ich dir schreiben kann, weil sie wahrscheinlich abgefangen werden. _

_Es sieht nicht gut aus im Moment. Ich wurde von Lucius Malfoy entdeckt, als ich Harry zum Bahnhof gebracht habe, aber mach dir keine Sorgen das wird schon wieder…worum ich dich eigentlich bitten wollte: Falls mir etwas geschieht- keine sorge ich verlasse meinen Bunker schon nicht- hab ein Auge auf Harry. Wie James bringt er sich immer in Schwierigkeiten und da du diese eine Fähigkeit hast, könntest du ihm bestimmt helfen. Außerdem will ich, dass du etwas auf ihn aufpasst, damit er sich nicht allzu sehr in Schwierigkeiten stürzt- ich weiß da redet gerade der Richtige. Abgesehen davon will ich, dass du nach Hogwards gehst. Das ist im Moment der sicherste Ort für dich. Dumbeldore ist der Einzige den Voldemort wirklich fürchtet._

_Begib dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr und öffne bloß KEINE Briefe von unserer Verwandtschaft, wenn du erst in Hogwards bist. Sie werden nicht sehr erfreut sein, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Ich weiß, dass es auch nicht leicht für dich ist, aber Harry braucht mir. Bei ihm bist du bestimmt gut aufgehoben in Hogwards._

_Auch wenn du sehr nach mir schlägst- ich bin stolz auf dich! –hoffe ich, dass du dennoch vorsichtig bist. Ich weiß es klingt seltsam, wenn gerade ich so etwas sage, aber bitte pass gut auf. Und halte dich von ihnen fern verstanden? Wenn sie von allem erfahren, werden sie…pass einfach auf dich auf okay?_

_Ich hab dich lieb._

_Sirius_


	4. Chapter 4

Wie immer würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr ein Kommi dalasst nehme kritik und lob gerne entgegen

Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte, hob er den Blick und sah sie verwirrt an. 

"Was...bedeutet das? Dann...warst du doch mit Sirius verwand? Ich-ich habe es doch auf seinem Stammbaum gesehen. Er war der Letzte. Alle Blacks sind tot."

Cathy lachte lautlos. "Tja ich bin noch ganz lebendig."

"Und...was war er? Ich-ich meine war er dein...Vater?"

Es kam ihm seltsam vor so etwas zu fragen. Sirius als Vater. Das konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sicher er war für ihn ein Vater gewesen, aber er konnte sich seinen Paten einfach nicht als Familienmensch vorstellen. Nicht das er dazu allzu viel Zeit gehabt hätte in der Zeit die er in Askaban verbracht hatte.

"...Nein.", antwortete sie nach einigem zögern leise und biss sich sogleich auf die Lippe. "Nein...er war mein Onkel..."

Seufzend wand sie sich von dem prasselnden Feuer ab, als Harry die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und lächelte ihn etwas an.

"Du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen.", begann sie und ihre dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen sahen ihn aufmuntern an. Aber irgendwie...sahen sie traurig aus. Schon die ganze Zeit...

"Es ist meine Schuld, dass er tot ist.", murmelte er schließlich und sah in die roten Flammen. "Weil ich dachte, ich wüsste alles besser und müsste den Helden spielen." Seine Stimme war verbittert und er spürte erneut Schmerz in sich aufkeimen. Schmerz über den Tot eines geliebten Menschen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry. Sirius hat dich geliebt wie seinen eigenen Sohn und er würde nicht wollen, dass du dir Schuldgefühle einredest. Nur Bellatrix hat Schuld. Sie war es die ihn getötet hat. Ich weiß, dass du den Schmerz nicht vergessen kannst, aber gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld. Du wolltest ihn retten, als du dachtest er sei in Gefahr. Er hätte dasselbe getan. Es war richtig.  
Die Menschen die uns lieben verlassen uns nie wirklich. Sie sind immer bei uns. Hier drin...", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen uns kurz ins Leere. Sie klang genauso wir Sirius. Das waren Sirius Worte gewesen.

Sie beugte sich etwas vor und Harry hielt instinktiv den Atem an. Er spürte einen leichten Druck auf seiner Hand und sie lehnte ich wieder zurück.

"Was ist?" Verwundert sah sie ihn an, als sie seine angespannte Haltung bemerkte. Erst jetzt begriff er, dass sie sich nur ihr Pergament zurückgeholt hatte und versuchte das prickelnde Gefühl auf seiner Hand zu ignorieren.

"Nichts-Alles klar.", sagte er abgehackt.

Sie lächelte leicht und ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. "Dann..." Sie stand auf. "Gute Nacht Harry."

Harry hob den Blick und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Gute Nacht. Cathy? Darf ich dich so nennen?" 

Sie lachte leise und nickte etwas. "Sicher." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand auf der Treppe zu Mädchenschlafsaal.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mit lautem Krawall purzelte ein Menschenknäul die Treppe zum Schlafsaal herunter, was die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gryffindors auf sich zog.

"Verdammt, Lory! Nimm deinen Fuß da weg!", schnauzte Cathy ihre Freundin an und rekelte sich in dem Knäuel, das aus ihren beiden Zimmergenossinen und ihr bestand. 

Gekicher entstand, was die drei zunehmend reizte. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns helfen würdet, statt uns aus zu lachen!", blaffte Emely wütend.

Noch immer grinsend kamen Harry und Ron ihrer Aufforderung nach um sie zu entknoten.  
"Danke.", seufzte Cathy erleichtert, als sie von Harry auf die Beine gezogen wurde.  
Wütend drehte Emely sich zu Lory um und funkelte diese an. "Das nächste Mal quetsch dich nicht dazwischen wenn jemand aus der Tür will! Jetzt kommen wir bestimmt zu spät!", fauchte sie.   
Desinteressiert drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und strich sich eine Falte aus ihrem Rock.  
"Blödsinn, wenn wir uns beim Frühstück beeilen geht das schon. Du bist viel zu hektisch."

"Was ist hier los!", zeterte eine hohe, aufgebrachte Stimme, die Cathy eine Gänsehaut einjagte.

Parvati Patil stand auf dem Treppenabsatz und hinter ihr drängte sich Hermine vorbei, die genervt von ihrem herannahendem Gezeter, die Augen verdrehte.

"Hätte ich mir ja denken können Black! Ich weiß alles über deine Familie! Dein erster Tag und schon machst du Ärger! Lass dir eins gesagt sein. Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem leben nicht lange. Dafür gab es letztes Jahr einen schönen beweiß. Nicht wahr Back?"

Herausfordernd wedelte sie mit einem Tagespropheten, den Harry bereits in und auswendig kannte. Schlagzeile: Massenmörder Sirius Black tot.

Cathy warf ihr einen eisigen, emotionslosen Blick zu. "Pass auf was du über ihn sagst. Er war unschuldig und ist für jemanden gestorben, den er geliebt hat. Ziehst du ihn in den Schmutz, lernst du mich kennen."

"Unfälle sind schrecklich Black. Aber sie können passieren."

Abschätzend musterte Cathy sie von oben bis unten. "Du willst mir drohen?" Ihre Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und eiskalt. Ein falsches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Wer weiß vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich böse. Pass abends besser auf." 

Parvatis Gesichtszüge entgleisten schockiert. Und sie drehte sich lachend um. "Du hast recht Unfälle können passieren." Sie verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und einen Moment herrschte gedrückte Stille, bis Lory sich von der plötzlichen Gefühllosigkeit ihrer Freundin fing.

"Du bist so eine Giftspritze Patil! Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!" Wütend funkelte die Gryffindor zurück. "Sie heißt BLACK!" "Na und!" Aufgebracht drehte sie sich um und lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wütend stapfte Lory Richtung Große Halle, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß und unsanft zu Boden geworfen wurde. "Tschuldigung.", murmelte sie und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil, als sich ihr eine helfende Hand entgegen streckte. Dankbar griff Lory nach der Hand und ließ sich hochhieven.

Verwirrt blinzelnd sah sie in ein Paar blaue Augen. "Da-danke.", stotterte sie und klopfte sich verlegen die Robe ab. Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber und er ließ sie wieder los, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand und eine rot angelaufene Gryffindor sich selbst überließ.

"Ähm...Lory?", drang Emely von weit her zu ihr durch und holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. "Was!", fragte sie ärgerlicher als gewollt.

"Hast du Cat gesehen? Sie ist ja plötzlich gegangen."

"Wahrscheinlich ist sie in der Großen Halle.", murmelte Lory nun etwas freundlicher...


End file.
